Haa? Cinta Terlarang?
by Aurorafalter
Summary: Harry Potter, seorang guru biologi SMA, tampan, imut, baik hati. Kurang apalagi? Kok masih single? Lha Draco Malfoy itu siapa?
1. Chapter 1

**Haa? Cinta Terlarang?**

**Disclaimer: J.K Rowling**

**Aurorafalter**

**Warning: AU, OOC**** and maybe typos~**

**RnR pleas****e!**

**kri****p****ik****, saran****, flame**** dipersilahkan ^^**

**Enjoy~**

ooo

"Depresan berfungsi untuk mengurangi kegiatan sistem saraf sehingga menurunkan aktivitas pemakainya. Depresan pada umumnya membuat pusat sususan saraf menjadi pasif. Depresan terkenal dengan sebutan obat penenang atau obat tidur. Secara medis depresan berguna untuk membantu mengurangi rasa cemas dan gelisah, meredakan ketegangan jiwa, pengobatan darah tinggi dan epilepsi, dan merangsang untuk segera tidur. Nah dari penjelasan yang telah dikemukakan, adakah yang dapat menyebabkan lima kategori utama depresan?"

Tampak beberapa tangan terangkat ke atas. Lima anak, dan pastinya Harry yakin orang itu adalah si kutu buku Hermione Granger, kembar Carrow, Cho Chang—si gadis asia, dan Harry bersumpah kalau jantungnya berhenti berdetak sedetik kala memastikan siapa muridnya yang terakhir mengangkat tangannya, ya dia Draco Malfoy, anak pemilik yayasan sekolah, jenius, angkuh, sombong, tapi...

"Ya Miss Granger?" akhirnya pilihannya jatuh pada gadis cantik si kutu buku sekolah, dan Harry yakin jika saja Hermione mau mengubah sedikit penampilannya yang awut-awutan itu, mungkin selusin laki-laki sebayanya mau mengantri untuk menjadi kekasihnya setiap hari.

"Ada lima kategori utama depresan, yaitu etanol atau etil alkohol, barbiturat yang mencakup obat-obatan flu, obat penenang, opiat yang mencakup opium dan morfin, dan anastetik, sir."

"Ah, seperti biasa Miss Granger, lima poin tambahan untuk test minggu depan. Nah aku ingin kalian membuat essai sebanyak satu lembar kertas folio tentang Stimulan untuk absen satu sampai dengan sepuluh, dan Halusinogen untuk absen sebelas sampai dua puluh, dikumpulkan minggu depan serta bersiaplah untuk test tentang bab ini. Ada yang ingin ditanyakan?"

Seperti biasa lagi, Hermione Granger mengangkat tangannya lagi, dan yakin akan disambut dengan 'buuu' teman-temannya yang menganggap dia telah mengulur-ulur waktu untuk pulang, dan itu terjadi setiap hari selama tiga tahun, tanpa pernah berhenti dan merasa lelah.

"Ya, Miss Granger?"

"Bisakah kami mengumpulkan essai ini satu hari setelah test? Saya kira teman-teman kerepotan dengan membagi tugas antara mengerjakan essai dan belajar untuk test. Bisakah, sir?"

Dan seluruh kelas membeku seolah baru saja melihat parade hantu—terkecuali Draco Malfoy yang malah menyeringai.

'Apakah Santa datang saat bulan Februari?' 'Apakah kepala Hermione Granger telah ditumbuhi wrackspurt seperti kata Luna Lovegood itu?' gumaman-gumaman itu tiba-tiba kompak meyeruak diantara para penghuni kelas. Siapa percaya kalau Hermione Granger yang agak menyebalkan itu bisa berkata seperti itu? Padahal biasanya dia murid yang tak pernah menego guru tentang tugas, dan selalu rajin nomor satu mengumpulkan tugas-tugas disaat yang lain kadang ogah-ogahan mengerjakannya. 'Santo telah memberi pencerahan untuk Hermione' gumam siswa laki-laki yang duduk dibelakang tempat duduk Hermione.

"Yah, kurasa memang benar kata Granger, sir." Dan keajaiban babak kedua telah tercipta dikelas ini. Draco Malfoy, menyetujui usulan Hermione Granger. Merlin! Rival abadi yang selalu berseteru dan tak pernah akur itu sependapat! Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya? Apa memang Santa kepagian datangnya? Tapi sebenarnya diantara seluruh penghuni kelas XII IPA A itu, hanya Harry yang terlihat _shock_ parah dan sempat kehilangan suaranya. Jangan harap karena kejaiban itu, tetapi karena, yeah Draco Malfoy memberikan kedipan provokatif singkat padanya. Apa maksudnya ini? Dan lebih sialnya, sekarang jantungnya seperti terkena _jetlag_.

Akhirnya Harry mampu mengumpulkan suaranya dan mengatur detak jantungnya. "Baiklah, ehm ehm, essai dikumpulkan sehari setelah test. Kelas dibubarkan dan selamat siang!"

ooo

Harry Potter adalah guru Biologi di salah satu SMA bergengsi di dataran Skotlandia. Sebenarnya dia tidak bermaksud menjadi pengajar. Yah, salahkan takdirnya yang menyebabkan dia gagal menjadi seorang dokter akibat kemerosotan ekonomi keluarganya yang terjadi beberapa tahun lalu. Dengan amat tidak rela, akhirnya Harry memutuskan untuk 'turun derajat' banting setir menjadi mahasiswa ilmu pendidikan yang tidak begitu jauh dari disiplin ilmu yang selama ini menjadi minatnya, yaitu ilmu Biologi, karena mengingat biayanya yang lebih murah dibandingkan jurusan kedokteran yang biaya masuknya saja dapat membelikanmu sebuah mobil—ya setidaknya begitu. Lagi pula dia masih punya saudara perempuan—anak dari Sirius yang ditipkan pada orangtuanya akibat konflik keluarga—yang kala itu hendak masuk Senior High School dan jelas membutuhkan biaya yang tak kalah banyak pula. Bukan, bukannya Sirius—ayah baptisnya tidak bertanggung jawab akan biaya pendidikan putrinya, tetapi James dan Lily—orang tuanya ngotot membiayai putri ayah baptisnya karena menganggap Catherine sudah seperti anak perempuannya sendiri.

Harry Potter, pria lajang berumur 25 tahun, tampan, wajahnya imut untuk seumurannya, senyum hangatnya bagaikan cahaya matari pagi, baik hati, ramah, dan tidak sombong. Tapi sayang, dia masih _single_, jones—jomblo ngenes, alias nggak laku-laku dsb dst. Padahal, menurut dirinya sendiri seharusnya saat ini dia seharusnya ya mempunyai pacar, kencan '_Friday Night_', atau yang berhubungan dengan kata berpasangan dan sebagainya. Setelah Harry pikir-pikir lagi, selama ini dia mempunyai banyak teman perempuan yang mengelilinginya, Araminta, Druella, Jean, Agnes dan masih banyak lagi, namun sampai sekarang belum pernah ia merasa mempunyai ketertarikan dengan mahluk yang bernama perempuan, apakah dia seorang...

Dan yang jadi masalah sekarang, kenapa sekarang dia malah deg-degan banget ya kalau dekat-dekat salah satu anak didiknya? Lho siapa ya?

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**Haa? Cinta Terlarang?**

**Disclaimer: J.K Rowling**

**Aurorafalter**

**Warning: AU, OOC**** and maybe typos~**

**RnR pleas****e!**

**kri****p****ik****, saran****, flame**** dipersilahkan ^^**

**Enjoy~**

Harry berjalan dengan santai menuju ruang guru setelah pelajaran Biologi dengan kelas XII IPA A tadi. Jadwalnya hari ini berbelanja ke supermaket, karena memang hari ini adalah awal bulan, serta ia tak mau mendapatkan bonus cakaran diseluruh tubuhnya karena melupakan jadwal membeli makanan untuk kucing kesayangannya, Charles.

Ruangan guru terlihat agak lengang, karena kebanyakan guru telah pulang sedari tadi, dan siapa pula ingin berlama-lama tinggal disekolah saat besok sudah waktunya _weekend_, bersantai berkumpul bersama keluarga? Ya kecuali beberapa guru, Mrs Dolores Umbridge misalnya, jangan berharap guru paling menyebalkan sejagad ini akan tersenyum bahagia, terburu-buru pulang kerumah karena sudah ditunggu keluarga, dan yang akan dia lakukan adalah, patroli keseluruh penjuru sekolah, memergoki pasangan siswa yang tengah mojok, memberi detensi atau hukuman, dan berlagak sok imut seolah dia guru paling baik. Dan bagian yang paling menyenangkan ketika menceritakan tentang Mrs Umbridge adalah bagian siswa yang dengan senang hati mengumpat tentang dia dan menyumpahinya tidak laku seumur hidup.

Dengan santai Harry meletakkan beberapa buku yang diapit tangannya kedalam loker dan menguncinya dengan perlahan. Tidak ada yang menunggunya di apartemen, yah kalau seandainya kucingnya itu dihitung, bolehlah masuk daftar. Diambilnya jaket kulit berwarna coklat kehitaman miliknya dari sampiran kursi dan menentengnya berjalan kearah parkiran, tempat mobilnya menunggu untuk ditunggangi.

"Mr Potter, sir!"

Dengan seketika Harry menghentikan langkahnya untuk memasuki mobil miliknya. Dengan pelahan dia membalikkan badannya menuju kearah si pemanggil namanya. Dan dia yakin, pasti yang memanggilnya ini adalah orang yang sama dengan yang memanggilnya kemarin, kemarin, kemarin dan kemarinnya lagi.

"Ya, Mr Malfoy, ada yang bisa kubantu?" ucap Hary datar. Dia sudah menguasai skenario ini dengan baik, Draco Malfoy akan menghampirinya dan mengucapkan...

"Bolehkah aku menumpang mobilmu? Father menyuruhku untuk tidak membawa motor kesekolah, dan dia bilang aku boleh menumpang padamu, sir." Tepat seperti apa yang Harry hafal.

"Tentu, masuklah. Dan kau tidak perlu mengucapkan kalimat 'Bolehkah aku menumpang mobilmu? Father menyuruhku untuk tidak membawa motor ke sekolah, dan dia bilang aku boleh menumpang padamu, sir' yang sama setiap harinya, Mr Malfoy." Kali ini tanpa balasan, karena Draco keburu naik kedalam mobilnya, memasang sabuk pengaman dan menyeringai penuh kemenangan.

"Hhhh..." Harry pun menyusul masuk kedalam, menekan tombol start dan melarikan mobilnya keluar dari parkiran.

"Jadi Mr Potter, Father bilang kau tinggal sendirian, bukan begitu? Kenapa kau tinggal sendirian? Maksudku kau belum punya pasangan, right?" Dan pukulan telak untuk Harry. Bahkan muridnya sendiri membicarakan ke-jombloannya seolah sedang bicara masalah bagaimana cuaca hari ini. _Thats so weird man_!

"Setahuku Lucius tidak mengajarimu untuk bertanya tentang kehidupan pribadi gurunya, eh Mr Malfoy?"

"Well, aku cuma bertanya, sir."

Harry hanya menghela nafas, bukan karena dia jengah dengan adanya Draco bersamanya didalam mobil, tetapi karena dia tengah berusaha menentramkan detak jantungnya yang tengah asik berkonser _scream_ disana. Setelah melihat rumah yang dia tuju, dia memelankan laju mobilnya dan menepi kedepan sebuah rumah mewah yang bergaya klasik dengan gerbang setinggi pohon kelapa

Harry tak habis pikir dengan pola pikir Lucius—sahabatnya itu dengan memasang gerbang setinggi itu. Tidak mungkin kan ada yang berani memanjat dan merampok rumah mereka? Semua juga sudah tahu kalau pengamananan rumah ini adalah nomor satu diseluruh dataran Skotlandia. Dengan banyaknya bodyguard yang berjaga, kamera _CCTV_ hampir disemua sudut, pagar kawat berduri dan anjing-anjing penangkap maling yang _standby_ dua puluh empat jam, hanya orang idiot yang mau merampok rumah ini.

"Nah, silahkan turun Mr Malfoy. _Happy weekend_!"

Harry melajukan mobilnya menjauhi rumah Draco dengan kekuatan penuh seolah dia adalah pembalap F1. Tujuannya kali ini adalah supermarket besar diujung jalan Hogsmeade. Dengan terburu-buru dia memarkirkan mobilnya dan berlari masuk kedalam supermarket, mengambil keranjang belanjaan disebelah pintu masuk dan dengan kekuatan setara pelari maraton dia mengambil segala keperluannya. Kentang, daging, gula, keju, cokelat, kopi, teh, minyak, buah, bir, mie instan, pasta, susu kucing, makanan kucing, sisir untuk kucing, camilan untuk kucing dan yang terakhir adalah vitamin untuk kucing.

Dengan tidak sabar dia mengantri antrian kasir yang mengular bak antrian pembagian sembako, tentu saja, ini awal bulan guys, semua perlu berbelanja kebutuhan. Lima belas menit berlalu dan Harry baru mencapai kasir. Dengan kasar dia sorongkan belanjaannya ke petugas.

_Damn_! Dia baru ingat tadi saat perjalanan menuju supermarket kalau Lily—ibunya berpesan kalau ia telah mengatur sebuah kencan buta dengan salah satu anak dari sahabatnya semasa _Junior High School_. Bukan karena dia antusias dengan kencan buta yang entah untuk keberapa kalinya dia jalani, tapi lebih kepada murka ibunya kalau dia tidak datang untuk itu. Dia telah mangkir lima kali dengan kencan buta _what the fuck_ itu dengan alasan pekerjaan menumpuk, tapi kali ini dia tidak bisa beralasan lagi, karena Lily sudah mewanti-wanti sejak sebulan yang lalu untuk _blind date_ ini.

Ooo

Kencan buta yang gagal, dan tentu ibunya akan mengutukinya setelah ini. Harry telah berusaha untuk datang tepat waktu ke tempat yang telah diatur ibunya, namun sayang, seolah kucingnya tahu kalau dia akan diduakan oleh Harry, Charles—kucingnya mendadak bersin-bersin dan demam, tubuhnya yang gemuk hanya diguling-gulingkan ke kanan dan ke kiri seolah menyuruh Harry tetap tinggal. Harry mana tega membiarkan kucingnya menderita seperti itu, disuapinya makanan basah kalengan yang dibelinya tadi di supermarket dan meminumkan obat yang selalu tersedia dikotak P3K dekat kamar. Dan setelah setengah jam berlalu, dia baru bisa berangkat ke tempat kencan buta itu untuk mendapati teman kencannya itu tengah berasap dan tanpa segan-segan mengguyur kepala Harry dengan minuman, sungguh drama sekali.

Disinilah Harry sekarang, diruang tamunya dengan berkaleng-kaleng bir serta kacang, tengah memandang kucingnya yang sedang tidur dengan mata setengah terpejam karena mabuk. Dan...

"_Shit_!" Harry mengumpat keras dan segera membereskan kekacauan diruang tamunya, karena mendadak Lucius mengiriminya sebuah pesan kalau dia menitipkan Draco padanya karena Lucius dan Narcissa harus terbang ke Dallas malam ini.

TBC

A.N: Well, thnks untuk apresiasinya di chapter pertama hehehe.. btw ini fict drarry pertama, mungkin feelnya belum dapat xD special thnks buat ScarHeadFerret, hei darl ai lap yu so :D

Mind to RnR guys?


	3. Chapter 3

"_Shit_!" Harry mengumpat keras dan segera membereskan kekacauan diruang tamunya, karena mendadak Lucius mengiriminya sebuah pesan kalau dia menitipkan Draco padanya karena Lucius dan Narcissa harus terbang ke Dallas malam ini.

ooo

**Haa? Cinta Terlarang?**

**Disclaimer: J.K Rowling**

**Aurorafalter**

**Warning: AU, OOC**** and maybe typos~**

**RnR pleas****e!**

**kri****p****ik****, saran****, flame**** dipersilahkan ^^**

**Enjoy~**

ooo

Draco Malfoy, 18 tahun, anak tunggal dari pebisnis kaya raya Skotlandia, Lucius Malfoy. Hidup dengan bergelimang harta membuat hidup Draco sangat jauh dari kata kemiskinan dan kesusahan. Dalam hidupnya Draco tidak mengenal kata penolakan, setiap apa yang dia inginkan harus dan wajib untuk terpenuhi, setiap apa yang dia tunjuk dengan jarinya itu adalah miliknya. Sifat itu sepertinya menurun dari ayahnya, Lucius Malfoy yang memang terkenal dengan keabsolutannya.

Dengan wajah bak Adonis kendati umurnya masih menginjak 18 tahun, Draco menjelma menjadi idaman wanita maupun pria. Tiap hari tak kurang dari lima belas surat cinta selalu mampir ke dalam lokernya, dan sebanyak itulah surat-surat itu hanya menjadi bahan bakar perapian dirumahnya.

Ditopang dengan wajah rupawan dan otak jenius, tak heran banyak yang memujanya, walaupun Draco mempunyai sikap yang angkuh dan sombong bak diktator, pada kenyatanya tak menyurutkan barisan penggemar yang gemar mengedip-ngedip genit ke arahnya. Walaupun kerap mengganggu dan membuat kesal, Draco tidak pernah mempermasalahkannya, yang penting mereka tidak mencampuri urusan pribadinya. Draco _enjoy_, dia tetap menikmati kepopulerannya.

Seperti jamaknya remaja penuh hormon, Draco tidak menyia-nyiakan talenta yang dimiliki olehnya, dengan berbekal senyuman yang menggoda, dia menyeret bermacam-macam jenis perempuan untuk menghangatkan ranjangnya. Sekedar _one night stand_, ataupun percumbuan singkat dianggapnya sebagai olahraga rutin mingguan. Kelakuannya yang seperti itu sudah menjadi rahasia umum sepertinya, tiap ada yang berbisik mempermasalahkan kelakuannya, beraneka suara akan membela Draco, 'Bisalah hormon remaja' atau 'Draco memang mempesona, jangan salahkan dia, salahkan si wanita yang telah menggodanya'.

Sikap Draco yang seperti itu semakin menjadi-jadi ketika dia menempati kelas akhir, merasa sudah mumpuni, dia tak lagi mempunyai rasa hormat kepada orang lain—terkecuali orangtuanya, pelanggaran demi pelanggaran kerap dia lakukan, tapi toh siapa yang sanggup menghukum si anak pemilik yayasan yang menyokong sekolah? Mau cari mati? Atau emang niat gali kubur sendiri?

Lucius sendiri tidak begitu menggubris kelakuan anfal Draco yang seperti itu. Asalkan Draco bahagia dan senang itu semua tidak membuatnya sakit kepala. Lagi pula Draco juga murid yang jenius, tak perlu terlalu lama tinggal di kelas, dia hanya perlu membaca buku teksnya sekilas dan abrakadabra nilai 100 saat test akan menghiasi papernya.

ooo

Dengan terburu-buru Harry membersihkan kekacauan pada ruang tamunya, tak ingin di cap sebagai guru yang tidak berdedikasi oleh Lucius tentunya, padahal toh sebenarnya Lucius pun tak mempermasalahkan hal itu, Lucius telah mengenal Harry cukup lama, sejak Harry masih menjadi mahasiswa baru di universitas.

Kala itu Lucius adalah salah satu mahasiswa program doktoral yang sedang kebingungan mencari bahan untuk disertasinya. Harry datang bak dewa penyelamat untuk Lucius, dengan sigap Harry membantu Lucius mencari bahan-bahan serta referensi untuk disertasinya, mulai dari yang remeh temeh sampai yang maha sulit. Harry pun tak sungkan-sungkan membantu Lucius padahal Harry cuma mahasiswa baru strata satu, tapi berkat otak Harry yang lumayan cemerlang dia mampu meringankan tugas Lucius. Sejak dari itu Lucius menjadi akrab dengan Harry dan menjadi sahabat, walaupun terpaut umur yang lumayan jauh yaitu dua puluh lima tahun—lebih tua dari James sebenarnya, itu semua tak membuat persahabatan mereka kaku. Harry menghormati dan menghargai Lucius yang merupakan seniornya dan yang lebih berumur, begitu pula dengan Lucius yang menyayangi Harry seperti adik yang tidak pernah dia punyai selama ini. Berkat rekomendasi dari Lucius, Harry dapat bekerja sebagai guru Biologi disekolah yang disokong perusahaan Lucius selepas wisuda.

"Lucius, kau mengagetkanku kau tahu? Ayo masuklah kedalam dulu, Cissy." semprot Harry ketika membukakan pintu untuk Lucius, Narcissa dan Draco.

"Maaf merepotkanmu Harry, sebenarnya kami hendak meninggalkan Draco dirumah seperti biasa, tapi entah mengapa tiba-tiba dia meminta ke apartementmu saat kami membahas tentang dirimu," ucap Lucius kalem.

"Hhh, baiklah Lucius, kuharap anakmu ini tidak merencanakan sesuatu yang aneh-aneh, sudah cukup semua kelakuannya selama ini di sekolah," keluh Harry.

"Jadi kelakuan seperti apa Harry, _dear_? Dan sepertinya kau sedang tidak enak badan, wajahmu terlihat pucat Harry."

"Ehm, ya kelakuannya seperti itulah Cissy. Aku tak apa-apa, yah aku cukup frustasi malam ini, kau tahu rutinitas weekendku selama ini," ucap Harry nelangsa.

"_Blind date_ lagi? Sepertinya aku perlu bicara dengan Lily tentang ini Harry, _dear_."

"Tak usah Cissy, mum pasti tak suka kalau kau mengajaknya bicara menyangkut urusan kencan buta ini, biarlah mum bahagia dengan jalannya," ujar Harry.

"Yah baiklah, aku dan Lucius pamit dulu. Kami titip Draco disini sampai besok malam."

"Ya Cissy."

"Dan Draco _son_, bersikaplah yang wajar pada Harry, ok?"

"Hmm, ya _Mother_."

ooo

"Jadi ini ya apartementmu Mr Potter, sir? Oh bisakah aku memanggil namamu? Mr Potter membuatmu terlihat begitu formal dan kuno, dan lagipula kau dan _father_ bersahabat. Dan ini kucingmu, Charles?" ucap Draco sambil memangku kucing Harry.

"Ya ya terserah kau Mr Malfoy, jadi apa yang sedang kau rencanakan?" ucap Harry suntuk.

"Panggil aku Draco, Mr Pott—Harry. Whoaa, santai, aku sedang tidak merencanakan apa-apa, lagipula cukup bertemu denganmu sudah menuntasku rencanaku," ujar Draco enteng.

"Eh? Maksudmu Mr Malfoy?" Harry mengusap mukanya yang tengah menampilkan raut kebingungan.

"Draco, Harry, Draco! Yah bertemu denganmu, bertigaan denganmu dan kucingmu diapartement ini adalah rencanaku."

"Wha... _What_? Kau sehat Mr Malf—"

"Draco, Harry!"

"Ya ya baiklah Draco, kau sedang tidak ngelindur kan?"

"Kedengaran merdu sekali saat kau memanggil namaku, Harry. Dan _no_, aku masih sehat wal afiat, mempunyai kesadaran penuh saat ini."

Blush. Wajah Harry menampilkan rona kemerahan. Agaknya Harry sangat malu dengan kalimat Draco 'Kedengaran merdu sekali saat kau memanggil namaku, Harry.'

Ok Harry tenang, dia hanya muridmu, anak didikmu, anak dari sahabatmu, dan dia bukanlah apa-apa, terkecuali senyumannya yang seksi dan—arggh _shit_! Harry mengumpat dalam hatinya. Bisa-bisanya dia masih membayangkan senyuman Draco yang sek—oh lupakan. _Hell no_! Dia masih normal, dia juga bukan pedofil—'apa sih yang aku pikirkan' rutuk Harry dalam hati.

"Berhenti bercanda denganku Draco. Dan cukup, kau telah membuat bulu kucingku berhamburan kemana-mana dengan elusan macam kuli itu!"

"Apakah aku terlihat seperti bercanda, Harry?"

TBC

A.N: hehehe, aku mendapatkan suatu waktu dimana ide mengalir dengan lancar tanpa gangguan, laptop yang sehat wal afiat, dan dukungan dari pada readers dan reviewer :D

Wow wow, thanks atas apresiasianya mulai dari chapter pertama sampai yang kedua, aku menghargai kalian semua ^^ sebisa mungkin aku akan memperbaiki bolong-bolong fict ini ya dan akan mengupdate secara teratur, karena jika tersendat-sendat aku akan susah menembus rasa malasku untuk membuat fict lagi hahahaha.

Thanks a lot guys! So, mind to RnR again? :D


	4. Chapter 4

"Berhenti bercanda denganku Draco. Dan cukup, kau telah membuat bulu kucingku berhamburan kemana-mana dengan elusan macam kuli itu!"

"Apakah aku terlihat seperti bercanda, Harry?"

ooo

**Haa? Cinta Terlarang?**

**Disclaimer: J.K Rowling**

**Aurorafalter**

**Warning: AU, OOC**** and maybe typos~**

**RnR pleas****e!**

**kri****p****ik****, saran****, flame**** dipersilahkan ^^**

**Enjoy~**

Ooo

_Weekend_ yang menyebalkan—setidaknya begitulah kiranya apa yang dipikir oleh Harry. Hell! Bagaimana bisa _weekend_ yang harusnya diisi dengan ketenangan dan kenyamanan harus hancur ditangan seorang Draco Malfoy. Lihatlah, sekarang Draco sudah mengklaim kursi malas kesayangannya dan meletakkannya didepan penghangat ruangan yang konstan menyebarkan hawa panas keseluruh penjuru ruangan. Akhir Januari bukanlah hari yang terlalu bersahabat dan menyenangkan, suhu dingin yang membekukan tulang masih setia menggelayuti kisi-kisi dataran Skotlandia, begitu pula yang dirasakan oleh Draco, maka dari itu dia dengan sangat bersuka hati meletakkan kursi malas yang diri Draco yakin adalah kesayangan Harry dan meletakkannya didepan mesin penghangat ruangan.

"Ya Harry, bisakah kau mengambilkan makanan kecil atau minuman dingin kurasa, daripada kau hanya berdiri mematung disana," ucap Draco santai.

Harry hanya mendengus dan berjalan menuju dapur. Diambilnya beberapa makanan ringan, dan minuman yang sekiranya dapat dimakan. Oh wait—kenapa dia menuruti permintaan atau lebih tepatnya perintah Draco? Bukankah dia sudah berjanji pada dirinya sendiri untuk tidak terpengaruh atau diperdaya oleh Draco Malfoy? Dan lihatlah sekarang, betapa menyedihkannya dia yang dengan sukarela mengambilkan makanan untuk sang tuan muda—sok berkuasa itu.

Untuk kesekian kalinya malam ini Harry hanya bisa menghela napas, kalau bukan karena permintaan sahabatnya yang menitipkan anak 'tercintanya', mungkin Harry sudah menendang bokong sek—lupakan Draco dari jendela apartemennya dan membiarkan Draco pulang jalan kaki sampai rumahnya—itu juga kalau Draco tidak menelpon supir pribadinya dan menjemputnya dengan limosin mewahnya.

"Harry, cepatlah! Apa kau ketiduran disana ha?" teriak Draco kencang.

Cih, bahkan si Malfoy junior itu berani-beraninya dengan sangat tidak sopan meneriakinya. Memangnya Harry itu pesuruh keluarga Malfoy? Apa tampangnya layak dijadikan hamba sahaya dirumah keluarga Malfoy? 'Geezz, dasar bocah tak tahu aturan. Untung aku tak punya racun tikus, kalau saja ada, kupastikan Malfoy junior ini tinggal nama sampai rumah!' umpat Harry dalam hati.

Dengan langkah enggan Harry menghampiri Draco kembali diruang tengah, dan alakazam... Draco sudah menghilang entah kemana. Harry mengerang dalam hati, dia jadi curiga Draco mungkin terlalu banyak mengonsumsi glukosa malam ini dan bertingkah hiperaktif dan sangat amat menyebalkan.

"Malfoy junior, dimana kau? Dasar tukang merepotkan saja!" Harry memanggil Draco sambil matanya berkeliling nyalang memandang sudut-sudut rumahnya. Dan sepi, tidak ada sahutan ataupun pergerakan sama sekali, kecuali gerakan molet dari kucingnya.

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul setengah dua belas, dan Draco belum ditemukan batang hidungnya. Apa mungkin Draco diam-diam menyelinap pulang dan—itu tidak mungkin sepertinya. Mengembuskan napas dengan lelah Harry memutuskan untuk beristirahat saja. Hari ini benar-benar merupakan hari yang melelahkan, ujian _blind date_ yang super sialan itu dan perkara Draco yang benar-benar membuatnya frustasi. Coret dulu dia pernah sedikit mengagumi Draco, dan coret juga dia pernah merasakan deg-degan parah gara-gara Draco.

Harry memasuki kamarnya dengan gontai, sepertinya dia butuh tidur banyak malam ini, mungkin sebentar lagi kepalanya akan meledak, dan mungkin sebentar lagi dia mempunyai niatan mengakhiri nyawanya.

Harry menghidupkan lampu kamarnya dengan tanpa tenaga, dan entah kesialan untuk keberapa puluh lagi hari ini, dia baru ingat kalau lampu kamarnya sudah rusak dari kemarin dan tidak menampilkan dayanya. Direbahkannya tubuh sedikit atletisnya pada kasur empuk dikamarnya serta menarik selimut untuk menutupi badannya. Harry mulai memejamkan matanya dan mencari posisi yang pas untuk segera melangkah ke dunia mimpi sebelum tangannya tanpa sengaja menyentuh suatu benda padat dan agak keras disisi lain tempat tidurnya, dan dia memastikan bahwa benda padat dan agak keras itu adalah tubuh milik seseorang yang sudah membuatnya darah tinggi malam ini.

"DRACO MALFOY! KENAPA KAU DISINI?!"

ooo

"Morning! tidurmu bagus Harry?" sapa Draco kepada Harry yang tengah berkutat dengan penggorengan dan adonan telur yang tengah digarapnya. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul tujuh lewat lima belas menit, waktunya sarapan.

"Ya" balas Harry pendek.

"Kenapa kau jutek sekali?"

"Bukan urusanmu Malfoy."

"Kau masih marah padaku soal semalam?" tanya Draco lagi.

"Hn." balas Harry pendek lagi.

"Jadi pagi ini kita sarapan apa?"

"Omlet," balas Harry pendek lagi untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Kau bisa masak juga?"

"Menurutmu?"

"Bagus berarti Harry."

"_Why_?"

"Ya nanti kalau kita berumah tangga, kau yang masak dan aku yang bekerja."

"Mimpi yang indah Malfoy." Ujar Harry sarkastis, dia masih merasa kesal akibat ulah Draco semalam.

"_No no_, kita lihat saja nanti Harry."

"Terserahmu saja Malfoy."

"Baik, aku ingin kau selalu menemaniku dua puluh empat jam."

"Lupakan omong kosong itu Malfoy, makan ini! Lagi pula mana mungkin itu terjadi, aku masih normal dan aku juga gurumu," kata Harry sambil menyodorkan masakannya yang telah matang.

"Kalau kubilang pada father untuk memecatmu?"

"Cih, anak manja, Lucius salah mendidik Malfoy kecilnya."

"Kau takut? Lagi pula sejak kapan kau memanggilku Malfoy lagi Harry? Draco, tidak ada tawar menawar."

"Habiskan sarapamu. Aku harus membuat soal test setelah ini."

"Sepagi ini? Kau gila Harry?"

"Ya aku memang gila, tapi lebih gila lagi kalau aku masih tetap seruangan denganmu."

"Kau tahu, kau melukai hatiku Harry, sakitnya disini Harry," ucap draco sambil menunjuk dadanya.

"Opera sabun kacanganmu tak mempan padaku Draco," ujar Harry datar.

"Bukan, bukan, ini bukan opera sabun Harry. Ini tulus lho," ucap Draco dramatis.

"Stop! Lanjutkan sarapanmu, dan jangan ganggu aku bekerja, Draco."

"Ya ya, aku akan seharian berada diruang tengahmu dan mencoba mengganggu kucingmu tidur."

"Kau tahu, kau sangat menyebalkan dan mengganggu, Draco!"

"Aku sudah tahu, Harry. Kau tahu, orang akan bersikap menyebalkan ketika dia jatuh cinta, mungkin itulah alasannya, hahaha."

Setelah ini Harry bersumpah akan mencelupkan kepala dengan warna rambut pirang palatina itu kedalam penggorengannya.

ooo

Seharian ini benar-benar Draco menepati pekataannya. Dia hanya berada diruang tengah tanpa mengganggu Harry bekerja. Yah walaupun dia benar-benar membuat ruang tengah Harry kacau balau bak Kapal Titanic yang menabrak gunungan es. Dari sekadar bermain dan kejar-kejaran dengan Charles, main lempar frisbee—Draco berpikir bahwa Charles memang cocok menjadi anjing daripada kucing, menyanyi karaoke keras-keras lagu-lagu scream yang Draco temui ditumpukan dvd Harry paling bawah yang membuat Charles terkena serangan jantung mendadak karena suara Draco yang sangat absurd, bermain gadget ketika sudah bosan dan berguling dilantai berkarpet sambil tertawa keras-keras seperti kerasukan poltergeist jadi-jadian.

Menjelang sore hari, sekitar pukul tiga, Harry telah menyelesaikan urusannya membuat soal-soal test minggu depan, well setidaknya Harry bisa sedikit tersenyum karena dia merasa soal yang dia buat soalnya mempunyai greget yang tak tergambarkan. Harry kembali mengusap perutnya yang keroncongan, dia telah melewatkan makan siangnya lagi, sama seperti kemarin-kemarin. Harry memutuskan untuk menuju dapur dan membuat sesuatu yang bisa di makan. Ketika melewati ruang tengah, Harry mendapati Draco tengah tertidur telungkup disamping kucingnya. Harry mengernyit, berarti Draco juga telah melewatkan makan siangnya juga, tidak mungkin kan seorang Malfoy memasak didapur?

Dengan langkah pelan-pelan Harry meninggalkan ruang tengah dan menuju dapurnya, namun alangkah kagetnya saat dia menemukan makanan yang sudah dingin tersaji dimeja makannya. 'Siapa yang memasak?' batin Harry bingung. Didatanginya meja makan dan Harry menemukan memo dengan tulisan halus diatasnya.

_Makanlah harry, kau pasti sudah lapar.  
mungkin rasanya tak seenak masakanmu, tapi kuharap kau menyukainya.  
dan jangan sering melupakan makan siangmu, itu tidak baik untuk kesehatan._

_-Draco-_

ooo

TBC

A.N: hell! Maaf sekali disini saya buat Draco OOC banget untuk mendukung jalannya ceritaT.T

Oh my... maaf sekali aku mengingkari janjiku untuk update teratur so sorry guys maaf sekali karena belakangan banyak sekali masalah menimpa diriku dan membuatku down *nangis dipelukan Tom*, dan lagi persiapan hari raya yang mencekikku serta kenyataan aku tak lagi mendapat angpau tahun ini T.T

And another wows again :D thanks banget apresiasinya di chapter-chapter sebelumnya *terharu akut*, kalian semua keren gaes :D

Mind to RnR again? *timpuked*


End file.
